Artificial Devil
by Lost within the Darkness
Summary: I'm someone that shouldn't exist, yet I do. My very own existence is a broken one cause by a the True being. All I can do is find the truth of who I was, and support my King to the very end. This will be all that I can do. I'm known as Kazuma Yuki, but that's not who I am, but I will accept it. "Nox Nyctores: Geminus Angulum: Ouroboros, activate!"


**Hello new and old viewers! Lost within the Darkness presenting my third fanfic. To all those who haven't seen my other two, I must tell you that I'm 16 currently, but 17 next month. Anyway, I also have to say that there may be some grammar problem here and there since I'm still a amateur at this, but I have gotten better. Updates shall be totally random, so the next chapter for any of my stories shall come randomly. This fanfic of mine will ****contains elements of other anime/manga, games, and others. Most of them will be from the game Blazblue. Hopefully you enjoy what I wrote.**

_**Chapter 1: Hindsight is a total ass  
**_

* * *

'_Where...where am I' _I thought, opening my eyes, _'W-What?! I-I can't feel anything!'_ I don't know whats going on, just where, and who am I? All that I could see is just darkness in all directions. I can't even see myself.

"I see that you have awaken." A voice stated. It was coming from all directions, even in my head.

'_Who are you?'_ The voice chuckles at my question. How did my question amused it. "It's not WHO am I, but WHAT am I." It said with amusement. What the voice said confuse me even further.

"But this isn't about what and who I am, it's about YOU boy." The way that it said boy irked me. I feel like someone had called me that, but with hatred.

'_Why...why can't I remember anything?!'_ I screamed internally. Just what is going on, and why can't I feel my body.

The voice chuckles again. "If you are thinking why you can't feel, or move your body, its sad to tell you this. You had destroyed your own body completely. There isn't even ashes left from what you did."

I feel shocked from what it had said. I had destroyed my body, but why did I, and why can't I remember it? How am I even here?

"Currently you are a lost soul, not even your body could come with you in death, and your memories are lost in your destruction."

'_Then why am I here, wherever this place is. Just who, no WHAT are you?!'_

"You want to know what am I? *Chuckles* I'm something beyond that of your kind's knowledge and ideas. Everything existed because of me, yet I myself doesn't existed. For I am the beginning and the end. I hold everything, yet I am nothing. Your kind would say that I'm their God, but that is a title that beneath what I am. You see, you are at the central of all existence!"

Just what is going on!

"I brought you here because for a simple reason, you are one of the few who had amused me quite well with your actions in your previous live, and I decided that it's to early for that to end, so I had taken your soul from the hands of a reaper, and brought you here."

'_What! Am I just some of puppet for you to play around with, and discard when ever you are finish with me! And how am I even suppose to do that, I have no body!?'_

The voice broke out in a full-blown laughter, annoying me even further. Just what is it even planning to do with me, and why do I feel so much dread coursing through my soul. I just screw myself over didn't I?

"I actually amaze how much you have amused me. Have you ever heard of there theory of alternate dimensions and realities?" _'Alternate what and what?'_

Chuckling again the voice answered my question. "Well I just let you figure it out in the one I'm going to send you to." Never mind. "This one is the dimension where my child is." Wow, wow, wow, wait just a second! It has a kid! "Yes, I have a kid, boy. Anyway, my child represents Infinity, and like I is gender-less as your kind would say. And for you body..."

A bright light blinded my vision, and when it was gone there was a body in front of me wearing a shady looking suit.

"This is the empty body of another being that had amused me, and he was a intelligent, and powerful being in his dimension. Since you no longer have a name yourself, you can use this vessel's original name as your own."

Suddenly I feel myself being force towards the body, and that was last thing that I knew.

* * *

"_Let the bodies hit the floor! Let the bodies hit the floor! Let the bodies-"_ A hand slams the alarm clock shutting it off. The owner was a young man of the age 16. He slowly pulls himself out of his vey comfy bed.

His pupil-less gold eyes look at the time, and they widen. "Oh crap, I'm going to be late!" He screams jumping onto his feet. Rushing to his closet he takes out his school uniform, and puts it on.

This teen is Kazuma Yuki, a second year student at Kuoh Academy, a previous all-girls school that had recently became co-ed. Currently the school has a higher ratio of girls then boys. Kazuma stands at the height 5'10", and has a slim body that is actually pretty strong. He has short, messy green hair that has a few bangs covering his eyes. He wears the male Kuoh uniform, but with a tie, a waistcoat, and his prize black fedora added to his daily outfit. He still doesn't know why he added those extra items, but he does like the way he looks.

Running down stairs to the kitchen he passes his adopted mother, Hinata Yuki, a beautiful young woman with waist length blonde hair and blue eyes. Kazuma stops and turns back to grab a slice of toast on the plate in her hands, and his black fedora beside. He gives her a kiss on her check before picking up his bag, and rushing out on his skateboard.

"Good morning, and goodbye Kaa-san!" He yells out as he leaves.

Kazuma skillfully avoids the people walking to their jobs, and other students while he munches on his toast and holds his hat with his free hand.

Seeing Kuoh Academy up ahead he pushes himself faster, trying to not be late again. _'I don't want to get a detention with Demon-sensei again'_ He internally cried. Kazuma believes that his homeroom teacher is a demon in disguise, since of her deadly detentions. He already had it once, and he doesn't want another one.

Zipping by the gate while avoiding a huge crowed students. Crimson red hair catches his attention for a split second before he refocuses on what he was doing.

Skidding to a stop Kazuma checks his watch for the time, and freaks out due to the fact he only got a minute till the bell.

Looking at the building he spots his classroom, and a open window. "Well, this is going to suck." He mutters. Packing his skateboard into the slot in his bag, Kazuma steps back a few steps, so he could get a good start.

"Here goes nothing." He said before running forward. Reaching the wall he places his foot on it, and pushes himself upwards, and he grabs a slim edge, big enough, and deep enough for him to place his fingers in, so he will have a good grip.

Lifting himself up, he begins to climb up the school, only notice by a curious pair blueish-green eyes. _'Is he actually climbing the building?' _The person thought.

Finally reaching his classroom window, Kazuma tries to climb in, but stop when he heard a very familiar cough in front of him. His eyes widen, and he slowly looks up towards the person in front of him with dread. Black high heels? Check. Black, fishnet stockings over a sexy pair of legs? Double check. Tight, black, thigh length skirt? Check. A black suit with a white shirt and black tie, strained by the person's large bust? ...Huh, oh check. A beautiful, heart-shaped face with long black hair, her red lips in a frown, and a glaring pair of amber eyes looking down in him. *Gulp* C-Check.

"Your late again Yuki-san." She said coldly, and a shiver of fear ran down his spine. In front of him is his homeroom teacher, the cold SSS (Sexy, strict, sensei), and the devil's incarnation, Asuna Yuki, who also happens to be his adopted mother's older sister.

"Uh, hi Dem-uh Yuki-sensei." He shuttered. How is his sweet, innocent, angel-like mother related to this demonic woman. Yuki-sensei's glare intensifies as she tells him the dreaded words. "Detention after school Yuki-san." She stated. Turning around she walks to the front as Kazuma climbs in, his entire body was white in fear.

He still doesn't really know why he's on her trouble(Shit) list. He gets how the perverted trio is in it, but ever since he was adopted she had a intense hatred for him, and when they found out that she will be teaching him, well lets say he rather be Vlad the Impaler's victim then hers.

"Hai sensei," he mutters as he sits him his desk. The day's lesson begins, and Kazuma could barley focus on it. All he could think about is the horrors that he will face once the final school bell rings.

The entire school day passes by quickly, and once the final bell rung, everyone but him, and Yuki-sensei left the classroom. He gulps again when he looks up to meet her stare, but flinches away once he did. The sound of her heels clicking on the ground comes closer to his seat. Once the sound stop right in front of him, Kazuma slowly looks up. His golden eyes shine with fear as he looks into the cold amber of his teacher. "You're getting off a little easy today Yuki-san," she said much to his confusion. _'What does that even mean? How exactly am I getting off easy?'_ He thought.

"Hinata phoned earlier, asking me to go _easy_ on you." When he get home he will give her a big hug, and get her some flowers for this. A smile creeped onto his face, but was instantly gone when Asuna's glared intensify even further. "So, instead of what I had _plan_ for you, you will be cleaning the kendo clubroom, got it!" She said coldly in which he nodded his head rapidly.

Leaving the classroom, Kazuma release a sigh of relief. He really need to thank his mother for getting him out of the hell. As he walks down the still filled hallways, he plugs-in his headphones, and begins to listen to the music he got when he, his mother, and the devil went to the United States of America for the summer last year.

Once he enters the Kendo clubroom, he walks pass the practicing girls, who were also watching him out of the corner of their eyes. Getting to a closet, Kazuma opens it, and takes out a broom, and starts to sweep around the room.

Almost two hours later both the girls, and Kazuma finish what they were doing. Leaving the room before the girls, Kazuma spots something he didn't like. The Perverted Trio crouching beside the wall, looking through what he believes is a peep hole into the girls changing room. Did you know that one thing Kazuma shares with his aunt, a hatred for perverts. He admits that he is one deep inside, but he wouldn't never ever invade a girl's privacy.

Picking up a nearby stick, he silently walks behind them with a sadistic grin in place. "What are you three doing here?" He said loudly, causing the trio to freeze, and the girls behind the wall to stop chattering. They slowly turn their heads to face them, and gulps loudly in fear. Kazuma's fedora was hiding his eyes causing him to look highly frightfully scary.

"Uh, well, you see...um," They all stuttered. The sound of multiple footsteps reach their ears, and they all glance to see the members of the kendo club standing before them in their uniforms, all holding their shinai. They look absolutely furious with the trio.

The guys tried to get away from their punishment. Key word there, tried. Kazuma slides right in front of their path with the stick pointed right at them. "Come on, don't leave now. The show is beginning." He said with with his eyes glowing with a sadistic gleam. Acting quickly he stabs forward right between Motohama leg and pulls to the side, tripping him, but before he landed Kazuma uses his free hand to slam him down.

The other two tried to escape again, but Kazuma's reflexes were way faster then theirs. Sticking his leg out, he trips Matsuda and does the same thing he did to his friend. The last one, Issei, was able to escape his swinging range, but he wouldn't escape. With the aim of a professional knife thrower, he tosses the stick, and hit the final member's leg, knocking him down.

Satisfied with his work he turns to face the shocked girls. "Well ladies, they are all yours," he said with a bow. Getting out of their shocked their thanked him before they went to deliver the feared 'female fury' onto the perverts.

No person, or god listened to their pleas for help. Taking out his board, he begins to skate to a nearby store to pick up some flowers, unaware of the many looks he was receiving by others.

Once he finished picking up a bundle of white lilies, and getting a strange card form a hooded figure who said, "Your wish will come true," Kazuma was on his way home as the sun sets making the sky a beautiful orange color.

"Somebody help!" A girl screamed nearby. He stops turning towards where the scream came from. _'That was nearby. *Sigh* Neither of them would forgive me if they found out that I'd abandoned a girl in need.'_ He thought as he turn to go and help the girl.

Entering a park, Kazuma finds a older man assaulting a young girl about his age. Fury and rage course through his veins as he quickly move towards them, and jump kicked the man, knocking him away from her.

"You need to get out of here, an-" Kazuma was interrupted with a painful burning feeling erupted from his chest. Looking down he sees some kind of blade that is glowing red coming out of his chest. Turning to fcae the girl who had stab him, he sees black wings coming out of her back, and her outfit turning to something _highly_ revealing. "Why?" He tried to say, but blood came out of his mouth. His lungs were filling up with his blood.

The energy weapon vanish allowing him to fall face first onto the ground, hi blood was forming a puddle around his dying body. Darkness begins to cloud his vision.

"If you want someone to blame, then blame the God that placed a Sacred Gear inside of you." The girl, who know had a voice of a grown woman said. The flapping of wings came from the two, and soon the sound disappeared.

'_Is this it? Well this be that last thing I ever do. Killed by a woman I was trying to saved. No...not yet. I'm not going to died just yet!'_

The card Kazuma was given fell out of his pocket, and begins to glow. A figure appears out of the glow, and was looking down on him.

"So, you are the one who he called me." The person said. The voice was that of a girl, and she sound amuse. "I didn't think our first meeting would of happen like this." _'She...she wanted to meet me?'_

"I must asked, do you wish to live?" She ask. With the remainder of his strength Kazuma nodded his head. She giggles, and said, "From now on, you will live for me."

The last thing he saw with his dull, golden eyes was a familiar brilliant crimson red color, and a green and black glow. Then darkness was all that he could see.

* * *

"Hey, shit-head get up." A familiar cold voice yelled form his door. Tired gold eyes blink rapidly before he sits up quickly. Quickly pulling off his sleep shirt, Kazuma checks his surprising muscular chest, and doesn't see a trace of a wound. _'Was all that just a dream.'_

Checking the time he sees that unlike before he actually have time to get prepared for school. His glaze slowly switch to the doorway, and sees his aunt in her suit. _'I thought she would of left by now.'_ The green-haired teen thought with confusion.

"Hinata wanted me to stay, and wake you up since she went out to see some friends for the month." Kazuma freezes had he fully process what she said. A whole month he is going to be alone with this demon.

After getting himself back together from the terrifying and shocking news he begins to get ready for another day of school, his mind though was thinking back on the strange dream he had the other night.

'_Now that was even stranger then last nights one of me being killed by some kind of winged woman with a light saber.'_ Kazuma chuckles to himself as he makes himself some western food. He admits that he got quite addicted to bacon, and pizza during his trip to America.

Before he even knew it he was at the academy early. Looking up at the bright sun, he flinches from the intensely of the sun's rays. Everything seems different to him for some reason. His body feels like it was stronger, but he feels weaker under the sun, everything seemed to be louder, and his vision seemed to be above perfect.

"Ahhh! It's Onee-sama!" One of the girls scream drawing his attention, as well as making him flinch at her loudness. Kazuma's gold eyes locked onto the person people were talking about.

Rias Gremory, a third-year student, the school's number one beauty, and on of the Kuoh Academy's Three Great Ladies. She wears the female uniform which hugs her buxom figure, blueish-green eyes, and crimson red hair that reaches to her thigh. He admits that he does find her very attractive, but he doesn't understand why people make it such a big deal. For a split second their eyes meet, and Kazuma felt his entire essence freeze from what he sees in her eyes. There was power within her eyes, and something else that he doesn't understand. He also feels something that connects them, like he needed to follow her very wish.

He blinks, and looks away from her. He wanted to get as far away from her as possible.

Like the other day everything pass by like a blur, at least he isn't in trouble like last time. The other strange thing is that Issei, the very same person he left to the fury to the girls of the Kendo Club, member of the Perverted Trio, had gotten a date. Both Kazuma, and Asuna were shocked the most from the news.

Kazuma did feel depressed at that news. Issei got a girlfriend before he even did.

After school ended, Kazuma decided to wander around town for a while, and eat out. Asuna is an Awful cook with a capital 'A'.

Blinking rapidly he suddenly finds himself in a park, the same one he was killed in his dream. Hell even the sky was the same shade of orange.

"Will you die for me?" A very familiar voice asked nearby. His head turn to face the direction quickly, almost giving himself whiplash. Near the park's fountain was Issei and the woman who had killed him in the same outfit, and the same black wings behind her.

A glowing red spear, almost exactly like the weapon that killed him, stabbed through Issei's chest, and he fell back onto the ground.

"_Use me."_ A powerful, well-mannered, but somewhat lazy voice whispers inside Kazuma's head. He freezes as a familiar sensation fills his veins. Like he had use what ever that voice was before. _"Summon me, and destroy the Fallen Angel before you. You know the name of what I'm seal into. Call out it's name. Summon of your Sacred Gear!"_

A image appeared in his head of a strange symbol, and words that seem to belong to him, yet they didn't, whispered along with the previous voice.

"Nox Nyctores," Kazuma calls out in a dull voice. His gold eyes glow with power as a green and black aura surrounds his form. The Fallen Angel turns to face him, and her eyes widen from seeing him. "Geminus Angulum: Ouroboros, activate!" A symbol appears in front of Kazuma, and a black, snake-headed chain shoots out of it towards the Fallen Angel.

Seeing the attack, she flies into the air to avoid the chain. The snake head bites the very air, and some how supports itself. "No you don't!" He shouts grabbing onto the chain. He surprises her again by launching himself with the assistance of his Sacred Gear towards her. Sadly she snaps out of her shocked, and was prepared. A spear materializes in her hand, and she tosses it at him. Kazuma tried to averred the attack, but he got stabbed in the thigh, and he fell to the ground.

The pain was even more powerful then when he was stabbed in the chest. He was already feeling faint when he summoned Ouroboros, and this hit had due him in.

Right before his conscious vanish he saw a similar glow appeared near him, and stands of crimson red hair.

"Did you hear me shit-head? If I have to call you one more time I will come up there, and drag you to class in your underwear." Kazuma's demonic woman called his aunt yelled. He was just way to tired today. _'Another strange dream? I don't think three in a row is good. *Mental sigh* Too tired to care.'_ He thought as he snuggles deeper into the large, soft pair of pillows that moans when he did.

Something didn't sound right with that. Slowly opening his eyes, he sees the cute, sleeping face of his sempai, Rias Gremory. Oh, and she was naked. Fully naked, as well as himself.

'_Oh God- Ouch'_ He cringes from the sudden pain. Just what in the name that all that is demonic and holy did he end of in this situation. At least things can't get any worse.

"Thats it, I'm coming up there!" Asuna shouted in anger from downstairs.

'_I really fuckin hate you hindsight!'_

* * *

**And done with the first chapter of my new story. Yeah the title was totally random. Like Zero Justice I will write info about the past of my(ish) character. Ability wise he will use some of Hazama's(the person he mostly base on) move-set along with my own little twist here and there.**

**Past-wise, Kazuma was adopted by Hinata Yuki five years before the story, and over that time they develop a mother-son relationship. With her sister Asuna on the other hand well it will change during the storyline.**

**Some of you may be confuse why is now 'Three Great Ladies' instead of the canon two. NO is isn't a OC, but someone who will be _very_ OOC then in the canon. Who is it, well if you want to you can guest who. The character will be revealed when I do the next chapter.**

**Hopefully you enjoyed what I wrote, and please leave a review of what you think.**

**Lost within the Darkness signing off**


End file.
